


Hurt

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: How Do I Tag This, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: The aftermath of Tk getting shot.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Hurt

Getting shot was defiantly not something Tk ever thought was going to happen to him.  
But then again when he was fifteen and trying drugs for the first time he never thought he would get addicted to them. And he was wrong that time.

Carlos was just as shocked as his boyfriend, him being the police officer in their relationship he thought he would be the one to get shot, it either of them got shot.  
Of course he had hoped neither of them would get shot but with their jobs there was always the possibility for one of them getting really hurt. 

Of course neither of them thought they would be sitting next to the other’s bedside only four months into their relationship hoping that the other wakes up without brain damage.  
But that was were Carlos was now. Sitting next to Tk’s bedside in a hospital room waiting for his boyfriend to wake up so that they know if he has permanent brain damage. 

Their relationship was still new, it was still really new.  
And although they had technically been dating for four months it had only been official for two weeks and Owen was the only one who really new.  
They both suspected that the other people in the 126 already knew, and were just being polite for once.  
Tk was still trying to get over everything that happened with Alex.  
And Carlos was okay with taking everything slow.

Five days.  
That was how long Carlos sat next to his boyfriend waiting for him to wake up.

In those five days the whole team came to see TK every chance they got.  
And Owen sat on the other side of Tk’s bed with Carlos. Both of them waiting for the person they love most to wake up.  
When the doctors finally got a chance to look at Tk once he had woken up they had confirmed that Tk had no brain damage and that he should be perfectly fine with some rest and physical therapy.

Before Tk got shot Carlos hadn’t told Tk he loved him.  
Knowing it was too soon to tell Tk that.  
But when Tk finally work up, I love you, was the first words out of Carlos mouth as soon as they got some alone time.  
Tk had mutter an I love you back with a small blush on his face.

They both knew the next few weeks were going to be really hard.  
But both of them were willing to go through all the hard to get out at the other end when they both had each other and finally get the chance to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I have missed some please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
